1. Field
The present invention relates to a device and method for glazing panel repair, particularly but not exclusively to a device and a method for repairing vehicle glazing panels.
2. State of the Art
Existing apparatus and methods for repairing damaged vehicle glazing panels are known. One such system is disclosed, for example, in EP1227927. In the arrangement described, a repair device is secured to the vehicle glazing panel using suction applied via a suction pump the suction pump also acts on the repair zone to provide a partial vacuum. A piston is manually movable to close a poppet valve and enable an ‘enhanced vacuum’ to be applied and allow for positive pressure cycling. The device applies liquid repair resin to the damaged zone of the glazing panel and the vacuum and pressure cycling causes de-gassing and complete infilling of the damage and resin.
Problems arise in using the apparatus and technique as disclosed in EP1227927, not least of which include the requirement for frequent maintenance of the apparatus and also the requirement for a relatively high degree of operator skill in using the apparatus.